


Merlin's thoughts on love

by Evilblue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Assumed Unrequited Love, It's really short, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but I finally got the courage to post smth so here we go, introspective, merlin's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilblue/pseuds/Evilblue
Summary: well... merlin's thoughts on love. as it says in the title.





	Merlin's thoughts on love

**Author's Note:**

> welp here we go.  
> I hope it makes someone happy, or occupied for a bit... when waiting for the bus or smth.

When merlin thinks of love he thinks of the need to care for the other. This indescribable need to keep them safe and happy. To help them battle through any problems they might have. And to stand by their side through their victories.

He also thinks of seeing them grow, and becoming a better person. You can undoubtedly love someone despite their flaws. But almost nothing bests the feeling of seeing your partner improving. Seeing them strive to be better. And be proud of themselves. In Arthur such a sign of pride would be the flickering lights that appear in his eyes. The wide and open look in his face. And the laugh that follows after a personal victory.  
It can be something as simple as finishing a speech. Or anything as grand as completing a quest. Sometimes it is when he simply makes his friends laugh.  
Sometimes they look at you then. He never says it, but in moments like that all Arthur wants is to share his accomplishments. To share his pride. Arthur will look at merlin then and merlin will smile back, most often far too wide. Not at all appropriate of the situation.  
Trust merlin to grin just as wide at a dumb joke, by smothering campfire. As at the slaying of a monster that was guarding a treasure.

And maybe once upon a time that would have been enough. Standing just a step behind him, guarding him, admiring him from the shadows.  
But his love has grown. And now he desperately wants to be loved to. Merlin wants to be maybe just half as important to Arthur as Arthur is to him.  
His love has grown selfish, he wishes to be held too. 

And he is all to sure that’ll be the undoing of him.  
Cause he sees no future where he needs what he can’t have.


End file.
